<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Don't Leave Me by TheDemonInside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920946">Please Don't Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonInside/pseuds/TheDemonInside'>TheDemonInside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But like idk where this is going yet, Diaval doesnt think he's good enough, Diaval needs a hug, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Diaval, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sad Diaval, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonInside/pseuds/TheDemonInside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval is tired and sad. He thinks he's being forgotten and is scared of being alone.<br/>Pretty much just hurt Diaval,<br/>First chapter is short and kinda sucky but it'll get better I promise<br/>Please leave feedback and pointers :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is real short. I'm sorry. It can be read as a one shot and inferred as you like.<br/>Warning: Just Diaval being sad, (implied character death I guess, depends how you infer it as I say)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The landscape was beautiful, he supposes no one could deny that. With rolling hills coated white, tall trees standing spindly and naked under the winter sun, a stark brown against miles of blank canvas. The snow dusted the rooftops and iced the paved streets, it settled on branches and left everything in a state of beauty but also relentless cold.</p><p>                Only a fool, he thinks, would ever like the cold; it bites at the skin that is not swathed in bundles of clothing, scarves and clothes and hats to try and escape its frosty punishment. It left cheeks flushed red and fingers numb, it turned sleek black feathers silver and stiff, leaving a very indignant bird in its wake.</p><p>                Diaval sighs, ruffling his feathers and dipping his head under a wing. He’s tucked up to the trunk of a tree, claws sunk so deep into the snow on its branches that his feathers drown in it to. He longs to be back by the fire in the pixies cottage, warm and content as he flew about a young Aurora. Of course, she has grown quite some since those times, taller and brighter and happier. She saved the moors twice over, she fell in love and got married, she is Queen and guardian and Diaval knows he will always be proud to have had a wing in raising her.</p><p>                He closes his eyes and burrows his head deeper as he realizes how much times are changing. Aurora is independent now, no longer depends on them, and no longer sees them as often. She is often away and he can see how changed she is. Maleficent, he thinks, does not. She speaks to her the same and jokes the same, they laugh at his expense and he can almost pretend things are the same. But his mistress does not need him anymore either; she has her wings, she has the moors and her people, her home. She is safe and she doesn’t need him. He knows it is only a matter of time before he is asked to leave. Before he is never turned from a raven again.</p><p>                He blinks his eyes open, a tear falling down an ebony cheek and falling into a frozen shard of ice by his foot. He stares at it for a moment, contemplating all that has been. Many years he has been in Maleficent’s service, he had seen most everything, felt all emotions he had, as a bird, never expected to feel, he’d felt sorrow and pain and anguish, he’d felt amusement and joy and pride. He’d been several different creatures, felt strength through his body, and power and glory. He had aided people and done good and provided more than he ever expected to give. He’d found friendship, raised a fledgling, they’d done great things together, performed miracles. But most importantly to him: he had found his flock, they have made a family.</p><p>                In between these thoughts of happiness he vaguely wonders if his feathers are really silver because of the cold, but it is overridden by memories of being chased by Aurora and flying beside his mistress, and of laughter and of joy and of family. He closes his eyes and is content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whelp thanks for reading. The rest of the chapters will be longer and with more story line if you choose to stick around. Not sure how frequent updates will be, hopefully at least once a week, but idk.<br/>Let me know what you think on what I can do better :)</p><p>Also be sure to check out my other fic, Starved, it's better than how this started I swear. Pretty please?? :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>